nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Forscherliga-Wiki:FAQ
Allgemeines Der Nachtliga-Wiki: FAQ soll schnelle Hilfe auf einige grundlegende Fragen geben und neuen Benutzern helfen, sich im Wiki der Nachtliga besser zurechtzufinden. Grundlegende Informationen Einige grundlegende Informationen über dieses Wiki finden sich hier: "Forscherliga-Wiki:Über dieses Wiki" und in den "Hinweisen unserer Community". Kontakt : An wen kann ich mich bei Fragen und Problemen wenden? : Die Ansprechpartner für dieses Wiki sind Quenzhal als Bürokrat, sowie Typhix, Ruscion und Sylea als Adminstratoren, aber auch die gesamte Forscherliga-Community. : Und wie mache ich das am besten? : Eine Möglichkeit ist, eine Nachricht auf den Diskussionseiten von Quenzhal, Typhix, Ruscion oder Sylea zu hinterlassen. Das bietet sich bei organisatorischen Fragen oder Hinweisen an, wo dir ein einzelner Administrator weiterhelfen kann. : Bei kleineren allgemeinen Problemen, Fragen und Hinweisen nutze einfach den "Plauderkasten". : Hast du einen allgemeinen Vorschlag für das Wiki, wo mehrere Meinungen oder eine längere Besprechung bzw. Diskussion erforderlich oder wünschenswert sind, nutze einfach die "Blog-Funktion" oder das "FL-Wiki Forum". Mitmachen Gesucht wird : Ich möchte mich gern am Wiki beteiligen, weiß aber nicht, was gebraucht und gewünscht wird. : Nachtliga-Tenor: Zum einen suchen wir natürlich Charakter- u. Gildenbeschreibungen der Forscherliga, Zusammenfassungen und Ankündigungen von anstehenden oder vergangenen Events und Projekten, Spielergeschichten etc. : Lore: Im Lore-Teil freuen wir uns über alle Benutzer, die mithelfen, z.B. Gebiete, Instanzen und NSC's zu beschreiben oder bereits vorhandene Beschreibungen zu vervollständigen. Auch geschichtliche Ereignisse von Warcraft müssen ständig ergänzt werden, die aus dem Spiel selbst, Büchern oder den Comcis stammen. : Bilder: Wir suchen immernoch viele Bilder von verschiedenen Gebieten oder NSC's. : Erweiterungen: Mit jeder neuen Erweiterung rollt eine große neue Welle von ausstehenden Beschreibungen aller Neuerungen auf das Wiki zu. Wir freuen uns deswegen über alle, die mithelfen, die neuen Inhalte der Erweiterung ins Wiki einzupflegen. : Helfer: Ein Wiki benötigt immer Helfer, die Beiträge Korrektur lesen, Quellenangaben ergänzen, Inhalte aktualisieren oder sich um die ständige Verbesserung des Layouts unseres Wikis kümmern. Vor allem Grafisch versierte Benutzer sind deswegen eingeladen, unser Wiki mitzugestalten (z.B. durch kleine selbsterstellte Symbole oder Grafiken), die Beiträge anschaulicher machen. Charakter- u. Gildenbeschreibungen : Ein hier beschriebener Charakter wurde im Spiel gelöscht, transferiert oder ist anderweitig inaktiv. Soll der Beitrag hier gelöscht werden? : Bloß nicht! Die Seiten von inaktiven, gelöschten oder transferierten Charakteren nicht leeren, sondern einfach mit der "Vorlage:Inaktiver Charakter" versehen. : Ich habe mir ein Konzept oder eine Geschichte zu einem fiktiven Charakter ausgedacht. Kann ich es trotzdem ins Wiki stellen? : Ja, solche Dinge fallen unter die "Kategorie:Geschichten". : Ich will deutlich machen, dass mein Charakter / meine Gilde ein bestimmtes Revier für sich beansprucht, dass ich / wir bespielen. : Trage hierzu deinen Charakter / deine Gilde in die passenden Listen der "Kategorie:Nachtliga: Reviere" ein. : Ich spiele nicht auf der Forscherliga. Kann ich meinen Charakter / meine Gilde trotzdem hier beschreiben? : Prinzipiell verbieten wir niemanden, seinen Charakter bei uns vorzustellen, unabhängig auf welchem Realm er spielt. Jedoch stößt die Beschreibung realmfremder Charaktere bei einem Großteil der FL-Community nicht auf Gegenliebe. (Siehe: Umfrage-Ergebnis). Möchtest du trotzdem die Beschreibung deines Charakters hier hinterlassen, nutze dafür einfach die "Vorlage:Realmfremder Charakter". Lore-Beiträge : Was sind Lore-Beiträge? : Lore-Beiträge beschäftigen sich mit dem offiziellen Hintergrund und der Geschichte von "World of Warcraft". Dazu zählen u. a. Beschreibungen von Gebieten und NSCs, die im Spiel zu finden sind oder die in der Geschichte von Warcraft eine Rolle spielten. : Zu einem speziellen Thema gibt es noch keinen Beitrag. : Dann mach mit und beginne einfach einen neuen Artikel - es ist leichter als es aussieht. Ein Beitrag kann auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch von dir oder anderen Benutzern ergänzt werden. : Ich möchte einen Lore-Beitrag verfassen, was muss ich beachten? : Alles Wichtige zum Schreiben von Beiträgen ist in der "Hilfe:Richtlinien für das Schreiben von Beiträgen" vermerkt. Für World of Warcraft: Cataclysm haben wir noch einige extra Hinweise in "Forscherliga-Wiki:Hinweise zu Cataclysm" zusammengefasst. : Ich habe einen bestehenden Beitrag gefunden, in dem aber wichtige Informationen fehlen. : Es steht dir jederzeit frei, solche Beiträge zu ergänzen und zu vervollständigen. : Ich habe einen Beitrag gefunden, zu dem ich gern wissen würde, woher der Inhalt stammt, jedoch fehlt die Quellenangabe. : Nutze dafür die "Vorlage:Belege fehlen", um auf fehlende Quellen aufmerksam zu machen. : Ich habe einen Beitrag gefunden, in dem mir einige Informationen so nicht korrekt erscheinen. : Nutze in solchen Fällen die Diskussionsseite, um auf das Problem aufmerksam zu machen und deine Gegendarstellung (unbedingt mit Quellenangabe) zu schreiben. : Ich habe mir einen Hintergrund für einen NSC oder ein geschichtliches Ereignis in WoW ausgedacht, kann ich das auch ins Wiki stellen? : Ja, allerdings sollte mit der "Vorlage: Quelle Rollenspiel" genau gekennzeichnet sein, dass die Informationen in diesem Artikel inoffiziell und nicht allgemeingültig sind, sondern von einzelnen Gilden oder Charakteren für das Rollenspiel auf der Forscherliga erfunden wurden. : Ich spiele nicht auf der Forscherliga. Kann ich mich trotzdem an den Lore-Beiträgen beteiligen? : Klar, kein Problem. Hauptseite: Spotlights Die Spotlights auf der Hauptseite dienen dazu, auf aktuelle Ereignisse und Projekte der Forscherliga aufmerksam zu machen, Gilden und Charaktere vorzustellen sowie gute und interessante Spieler-Geschichten und Lore-Beiträge zu würdigen. : Was muss ich tun, um mit meinem Projekt, Charakter, Gilde oder Lore-Beitrag auf die Hauptseite ins Spotlight zu kommen? : Eine ausführliche Beschreibung für deinen Lore-Beitrag, Projekt, Charakter oder Gilde hier im Wiki anlegen. Bilder sind kein Muss, werden aber gern als grafische Ausschmückung gesehen. : Wonach richten sich die Spotlights? : Beschreibungen von aktuellen Ereignissen und/oder Projekten versuchen wir möglichst zeitnah für mind. 4 Tage (im Regelfall eine Woche) ins Spotlight zu stellen. Jedoch können wir nicht alles gleichzeitig präsentieren, gerade bei laufenden Groß-Projekten. So gibt es eine private Merk-Liste, auf der gute Beiträge gespeichert werden, die noch nicht präsentiert wurden. Das versuchen wir später dann nachholen. : Wer macht die Spotlights? : Die Spotlights werden von Quenzhal, Ruscion und Typhix entweder wöchentlich oder bei Bedarf je nach aktuellem Anlass vorgestellt. : Ich möchte einen Beitrag für das Spotlight vorschlagen. : Marke den Beitrag dafür entweder mit "Vorlage:Exzellent" oder der "Vorlage:FA Vorschlag". Quellenangaben Merke: Prinzipiell ist es besser, ÜBERHAUPT eine Quellenangabe zu machen, selbst wenn sie unvollständig oder nicht korrekt formatiert ist, als gar keine. : Was muss in eine Quellenangabe? : In den Quellen deiner Beiträge sollte nachvollziehbar stehen, woher du den Inhalt genau beziehst. Je nachdem woher die Informationen in deinem Beitrag stammen, sollten verschiedene Angaben gemacht werden. :* Aus Questtexten: Wie diese Quest genau hieß. :* Aus einem Roman: Autor, Titel, Verlag, Datum, ISBN. :* Aus einer anderen Internet-Seite: Den genauen Link. : Ich weiß nicht, wie ich eine Quellenangabe richtig formatiere. : Quellenangaben (Einzelnachweise), werden mit der Funktion "Quellengabe" angegeben. Am Ende des Beitrages werden dann alle im Text enthaltenen Quellen mit "" zusammengefasst. Lizenzen Für unser Wiki allgemein gelten die "Forscherliga-Wiki:Lizenzbestimmungen". Bildlizenzen Grundsetzlich muss jedem hochgeladenen Bild seine Lizenz hinzugefügt werden. Dafür gibt es bereits während des Hochladens verschiedene Auswahlmöglichkeiten (z.B. ob es sich um einen Screenshot oder ein eigenes Werk handelt). Eine gute Orientierung dazu gibt der Beitrag zu den "Bildlizenzen" oder die "Hilfe:Bildlizenzen". Benutzer, die ihre eigenen Werke ins Wiki stellen, sollten sich "Benutzer_Blog:Typhix/Creative Commons, was bedeutet das eigentlich?" durchlesen. Hilfen Allerlei Hilfen für die Arbeit im Wiki findest du unter "Hilfe:Übersicht" und der "Kategorie:Hilfe". : Ich würde mich gern am Wiki beteiligen, habe aber keine Ahnung wie ein Artikel auszusehen hat. : Das macht nichts, grundlegende Hinweise dafür findet du unter "Hilfe:Richtlinien für das Schreiben von Beiträgen". : Wo finde ich spezielle Vorlagen für meine Beiträge? : Für Vorlagen haben wir z.B. die "Hilfe:Vorlagen - Übersicht". Ansonsten findest du sie unter der "Kategorie:Vorlagen". Kategorie:Nachtliga-Wiki